Passions éternelles
by Yuna Chan and Poufette
Summary: Eowyn est une jeune elfe qui rencontre Galadriel la reine des elfes de la Forêt Enchantée. Certains persos de Gundam vont venir foutre leur grains de sel dans cet univers fantastic. Si vous voulez voir un Dulle bouleversé, c'est ici!...YAOI


Titre : Passions éternelles Auteurs : Yuna chan 02 & Poufette (yuna406@hotmail.com ; Petitezell@aol.com ) Genre : Romance, Fantastique, Conte, YAOI & YURI (rien que ça !) Disclamer : Sont pas à nous ( comme d'habitude ) mais les persos de Galadriel et d'Eowyn sont rien qu'à nous !! Alors pas touche !  
  
Passions éternelles  
  
Prologue  
  
Il faut que je cours, que j'avance encore plus vite... Grand frère m'a dit de courir et de ne m'arrêter que lorsque j'aurai atteint la Forêt Enchantée. Là bas, j'y serais en sécurité. Il ne faut pas que je m'arrête... Il ne faut pas que mes forces m'abandonnent, pas maintenant...  
  
Une petite elfe se précipitait le long d'un petit sentier. Le souffle court, elle perdait quelque peu l'équilibre mais ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant. La détresse se lisant dans ses yeux remplis de larmes, elle continuait sa route, ses cheveux châtains flottant dans les airs. Ses poumons essayaient de suivre le rythme effréné que la jeune fille s'imposait volontairement ou trop opprimée par la terreur qui l'occupait.  
  
Son pied venait de se poser sur une branche instable ce qui l'a fit tomber à terre. Ses forces commençaient à être limitées mais elle se releva avec détermination. Le visage plein de poussière et les tibias égratignés la jeune elfe atteint finalement une lisère de forêt. Sa visibilité devenait de plus en plus trouble, son sang peinant à abreuver toutes les parties de son corps. Elle ne fit pas attention aux branches qu'elle dégageait de ses bras par des gestes nets et précis et continuait sa course agile et précipitée, les sens aux aguets.  
  
La vision d'une clairière où d'innombrables fleurs avaient refermé leurs pétales pour s'assurer un repos calme et prospère s'offrit à la jeune elfe. Elle s'arrêta net devant se spectacle agréable et apaisant. Haletant, elle reprit difficilement sa respiration et tomba épuisée à terre. Elle recouvrit lentement ses esprits puis s'allongea à même le sol. La fraîcheur de la nuit lui balaya la peau ce qui l'obligea à se recroqueviller sur elle même pour garder un peu de chaleur. Le vent lui caressant la nuque, elle s'endormit dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.  
  
*****  
  
L'aube venait à peine de se lever et Galadriel, la reine des elfes, rentrait de sa sortie nocturne. Après s'être recueillie pendant de longue heures au sanctuaire des réminiscences , elle avait décidé de rentrer en s'attardant quelque peu dans cette nature qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Ses pensées vagabondaient quand elle tomba sur la clairière des songes et qu'elle y découvrit un petit être recouvert de fleurs. Elle s'approcha alors et lui dégagea le visage de quelques feuilles qui la protégeait du froid. La reine remercia les fleurs saintes d'avoir protégé cette innocente personne et leur demanda si elle pouvait désormais s'en occuper. Prenant la jeune elfe délicatement dans ses bras, Galadriel continua son chemin.  
  
Pendant qu'elle marchait, elle observa le visage de son hôte qu'elle avait recueilli et qui se serrait contre elle. Un visage fin mais dont subsistait encore un trait enfantin, de longs cils et un teint hâlé. Elle nota l'état de ses avants bras et de ses tibias couverts d'écorchures. La petite avait dû courir dans les fourrés, poursuivit par un danger quelconque. Galadriel savait que cette jeune elfe avait besoin de son aide sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu s'introduire dans la clairière. Tout le monde n'avait pas accès à cette beauté parfaite de cette espace dénué d'arbres. Cette jeune fille avait un cœur pure, tout comme le sien et pouvait recevoir aide et protection des fleurs saintes.  
  
La jeune inconnue s'agrippa à Galadriel alors qu'elle s'agitait dans son sommeil. La reine décida alors de s'arrêter quelques instants afin de calmer sa protégée. Elle l'appuya contre un arbre et lui passa un peu d'eau sur son visage à l'aide d'un linge propre. Lui dégageant son front d'une de ses mèches rebelle, elle tenta de calmer la jeune elfe en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Voyant que cela ne suffisait pas à la calmer, Galadriel la prit dans ses bras alors que cette dernière s'agrippait un peu plus à sa cape.  
  
La crispation qui se lisait sur le visage de la jeune elfe disparut progressivement sous l'effet d'une tendre caresse sur la joue ce qui permit à Galadriel de reprendre son chemin sereinement. Ses pensées divaguaient au fur et à mesure que ses bottines blanches se posaient l'une après l'autre sur la mousse verte de la forêt. Qu'est-ce que cette jeune fille faisait en plein milieu de la clairière à cette heure aussi matinale ? Que lui était- il arrivé ? Elle avait dû avoir de gros problèmes pour avoir osé pénétrer dans la Forêt Enchantée dont était souveraine Galadriel.  
  
Après quelques minutes de marche, la jeune fille blottissait sa tête dans le cou de sa protectrice. Ce contact frais et agréable fit resserrer l'emprise qu'avait Galadriel sur le petit être mais elle accéléra tout de même le pas, la fraîcheur de la brise matinale lui glaçant le visage. Elles arrivèrent finalement à destination et la reine des elfes décida de réveiller sa protégée par une tendre caresse sur le front. Cette dernière poussa quelques soupirs de bien être puis ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle fixa de son regard colbat sa gardienne qui lui sourit avec bienveillance. Galadriel lui expliqua d'une voix douce et sereine qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans la Forêt Enchantée et que désormais, elle était en sécurité dans son royaume. La jeune fille ouvrit soudain de grands yeux ayant aperçu la grande bâtisse qui se dressait devant elles. Des murs faits de bois tels les écorces des troncs apaisaient la vision de cet immense château qui se fondait dans la nature. Les plantes vivaient en harmonie avec les elfes et recouvraient la plupart des murs tout en peuplant de leurs parfums exquis l'air. Les multiples couleurs des différentes fleurs adoucissait le regard de toute personne qui posait ses yeux sur cet endroit enchanteresque.  
  
Galadriel passa sous la grande porte d'un pas assuré pendant que la jeune elfe qui était toujours accroché à son cou regardait la grande bâtisse avec plein d'admiration. Une fois avoir pénétré à l'intérieur, la température se fit plus douce, même en plein air. Elles arrivèrent à un jardin, sûrement le principale, et là la jeune protégée ne put s'empêcher de sauter des bras de la jeune reine. Une fois avoir posé le pied à terre, elle se mit à courir et à rire en même temps, répétant sans cesse que c'était un paysage magnifique, agréable, merveilleux. Tournant sur elle même et regardant le ciel tout en ayant un sourire immaculé de bonheur, la jeune elfe semblait revivre.  
  
'' T'es qui toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou dans mon jardin ?''  
  
Une voix cinglante et méprisante venait de se faire entendre. La jeune fille s'arrêta net sur place pour se retourner face à la personne qui venait de l'agresser verbalement.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Plz, une petite review... 


End file.
